


I'm fond of you, too

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, its cute tho, this is such a tiny drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based off a tumblr prompt from an anon: "tell me the truth"</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm fond of you, too

“Tell me the truth.” Boba crosses his arms. He needs to know what this has become, this thing between them. He knows it’s far past a working relationship, but how far? Friends, or more? Is he imaging this closeness? Boba Fett doesn’t fail, but there are too many variables now. He might fail if he doesn’t start learning the rules.

“The truth.” Vader watches him for a moment before standing. “The truth is that I have grown fond of you, bounty hunter.”

Boba nods, looking Vader over before smirking a little.

“Yeah, I’m fond of you too.”


End file.
